The Mermaid Lagoon
by sadyshea
Summary: Wendy and Peter venture to the mermaid lagoon, only to find that the mermaids have alot to say to Wendy. And not many nice things. /// PeterxWendy fluff.


**Author's Note:**** Wow, was this fun but extremely exhausting to write. You see, I got home WAY later then I expected but because of the challenge I had to write something. This isn't as long as I'd have liked it to be, but who cares? I still like it. My first PeterxWendy, so it was fun writing stuff for them. They are so innocent and cute together. Awwww young love. Haha. This is my final story in my four night challenge so YAY for being done and YAY for actually finishing it. PLEASE R&R!! AND ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't actually know who owns 'peter pan' but whoever does everything goes to them besides the usual: plotline and dialogue!**

The Mermaid Lagoon

Peter led Wendy, jumping for one rock to the next, and with every falter he made, ripples of laughter were expelled from the young girl's throat.

"Peter. How close are we?" Wendy asked, her voice full of excitement.

The boy paused for a moment, halfway across the river that the two were crossing. He turned, smiling devishly back at her.

"Almost there, Wendy. The girls can't wait to meet you." He answered, before continuing on his way.

Wendy stopped to ponder something before following, her brow furrowed in thought.

"But Peter! What if the mermaid's don't take fancy to me? I've heard many stories about their jealous rages, and they aren't half as beautiful as the creatures who emit them." She worried.

"Oh Wendy-bird. Pick those feet up. Not all stories are true." He responded, without a thought.

Wendy sighed, jumping twice as fast to make up for her moments of rest.

"Wait for me, Peter!" She called after him.

Peter laughed as he waited for the clumsy blonde to catch up, taking a seat on a log by the river's edge. Once she set foot upon the bank, he jumped up to offer support on the uneven sand, smiling kindly down at the girl.

"Now Wendy, I must warn you. They don't like loud sounds or screaming. It hurts their delicate ears when they are above the water. Also, they may be curious about you for they have never seen a human girl before." He advised, absentmindedly playing with a piece of Wendy's hair as he spoke to her.

As he realized this, he pulled away his hand sharply, then nodded in assurance. She blushed deeply and smiled back in acknowledgement of his warning.

"Yes, Peter. I'll be sure to stay aware." She responded, speaking softly.

"Good. Now just around this bend." He said, leading her through a narrow section of forest before emerging on the rocky edge of a deep-water lagoon.

Wendy let out an audible gasp, surprised at the true beauty of the place.

The way the sun sparkled off the water, the rocks shining with polished perfection, and the silent hum of the mermaid's lament beneath the crashing waves- it took her breath away.

"It's beautiful." She muttered, mesmerized, scanning every inch of the landscape, observing every detail of the scenery.

"Isn't it?" he agreed, in a calm, soothing tone.

The peace and mystery of the place were in perfect contrast, creating an original mood to the lagoon. Wendy wanted nothing more but to explore the entire location, her eyes wide with wonder.

She ventured close to the edge, leaning over to see her reflection appearing and distorting with the tides, in the dazzling body of water below. Suddenly, a hand appeared through the surface, pulling Wendy into the water- against her will.

"Peter!!" She shrieked in surprise as she resurfaced, waving her arms around, frantic for a savior.

Laughing, he cannon balled of the cliff, joining her in the lagoon. He splashed her playfully, receiving no positive response.

"Oh lighten up, Wendy. They just want to play with you." He explained, smiling brightly.

A head popped into appearance above the water, and three others followed afterwards. The four longhaired girls stared wide-eyed at Wendy who swam closer to Peter in fear.

"I want to leave." Wendy informed Peter.

"But you just got here." A redheaded mermaid complained in her smooth, musical voice.

"Yes, we do owe them at least a few more minutes of visiting." Peter agreed, smiling as they all bobbed above the water in perfect unison.

Four curious pair of eyes stared widely as Wendy scrambled through the water towards the rock, where Peter joined her moments later.

"What is that ghastly thing you are wearing?" A blonde mermaid commented rudely, turning her nose upon Wendy as if she stank of something vile.

"Yes. What is it?" The three others chorused together, swimming closer.

Wendy looked at peter with pleading eyes, which Peter dismissed. She faltered a moment before climbing further onto the rock.

"It's a night gown. And I for one, am very fond of it." Wendy responded, turning her head in annoyance.

The mermaids laughed in unison, sounding like flutes playing one singular note over and over again.

"Well, I am fond enough of it to tear it right off of you and feed it to the crocodiles." The black haired mermaid teased, sending the mermaid all back into another lament.

Wendy stared down at herself, pouting with shame, before she got an idea.

"Well, at least I can walk on land. All you can see is under the water and the edge of the shore line." Wendy stated proudly.

"Now, now, Wendy. That's not their fault." Peter defended which made Wendy even more frustrated.

"Wendy, you must be kinder too us." The red haired mermaid advised, narrowing her eyes in annoyance.

"We may not be able to see past the shorelines, but Peter tells us so may stories we don't need two feet to travel on land." The brown haired mermaid explained, looking up at Peter admiringly.

All four mermaids copied the look, sighing together. Peter simply nodded in agreement.

"Oh and your hair is simply dreadful. Look at it Moon water, it has been pulled up and I can predict if she let it fall, that it would only arrive at her shoulders." The black haired mermaid said to the blonde.

Wendy didn't dare to look at any of them for she knew if she did, she would begin to fill the lagoon with even more salt water.

"And her eyes are as dull as the sand floor!" Moon water commented.

The mermaids laughed together, as Wendy shot a look at Peter, who kept his gaze upon the water below.

"Now, now, girls. We mustn't be so rude. She isn't that unfortunate of a being." The red haired mermaid advised.

Wendy looked up, hearing these half kind words gave her hope, which caused a smile to lurk across her face.

"We'll just have to give her to the sharks. They'll know best of how to dispose of her." She continued, causing Wendy's face to fall in defeat.

"Melody, give me a hand." The brunette ordered of the black haired mermaid.

Wendy looked up, confused by this conversation and what would happen to her. Peter wouldn't, he couldn't let the mermaids do anything to harm her. Or would he?

The two mermaids began to tug at Wendy's feet, trying to pull her under the water and away from the rock.

Wendy thought in panic, seeing as Peter was no help, she would have to deal with them herself. And she knew exactly how.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID FISH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, thrashing around and kicking in all directions.

All four mermaids disappeared under the water in surrender to the girl's shrieks and hollers. Wendy swam to the nearest bank, making sure of continuing her screaming until she was safely standing on dry land, out of the mermaids reach. She was so overwhelmed by the mermaid's violent actions and Peter's betrayal that she simply burst out into tears.

"Peter! How could you let them do that to me?" She wailed in confusion and frustration.

Through her tears, she noticed that Peter had disappeared from the rock, meaning he had probably abandoned her once and for all, leaving her out of boredom for his next adventure.

"I'm pitiful." Wendy muttered, as her sobs turned into sniffles as she began to calm down.

"Oh my poor, Wendy-bird." A voice said softly from the water.

Her eyes still blurred, Wendy thought it was just another mermaid, taunting her unattractive looks and soft nature so she wrapped her arms tightly around her knees, feeling protected.

"Oh Wendy. I'm so sorry." The voice continued, nearing which didn't make any sense to Wendy.

"G-go a-way." She stuttered, between sniffles.

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulder, comforting her slightly.

"I should have said something. I'm so selfish. I'm sorry." The voice apologized.

Wendy took her hands and cleared her eyes, realizing whom the voice was. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Peter. He hadn't left her after all.

"Oh Peter. I'm ghastly, dull and I should be fed to the sharks. Why did u come back for me?" She asked.

"For one. You are none of those things. If not the opposite." He explained, smiling shyly.

"Don't lie to me , Peter. That makes you no better than the mermaids." Wendy said defensively, shrugging away from his arm.

"Oh Wendy-bird! Do you not see their jealousy? You are gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. You have bluer eyes then they have seen in their years of living in nothing but water, silky blonde hair and most of all the sweetest little voice I have ever heard. You are crazy that you don't know that." He exclaimed, staring straight into her eyes, which caused her to blush deeply.

"Oh." She responded simply.

She began to giggle, Peter smiling in approval of her positive outlook.

"Let's get out of here, I want you to meet some of Tink's fairy friends in the meadow." Peter suggested, getting to his feet and offering a hand to help Wendy to hers, which she accepted.

"Thank you, Peter. For everything." Wendy said, before kissing him softly on the cheek and then walking towards the opening of the forest.

"Uh…" He stuttered at a loss of words, overwhelmed with happiness and utter confusion.

"Well, common. We don't have all day." She teased, grabbing his hand and leading him into the forest, giggling the entire way.

_Fin_

**End story.**

**So cute. I didn't make them kiss like I normally does but I like it like this. I'm working on a story for this ship, and I'll hopefully get some new stuff up soon. Doing this challenge really motivated me to get writing again. I have so many ideas that I just need to get them down sometimes. So look forward to more challenges in the future. Expect some of the same stuff as I normally and some new stuff ( I'm thinking of doing a Jonas brothers story). Please R&R! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
